La Politique de l'Obscurité
by La Succube
Summary: Minute Papillon/Hors Sujet ! - Dans l'ombre la plus totale, deux amers penseurs complotent pour qu'enfin, Kriss cesse d'inciter le peuple à réfléchir... OS un peu tordu, pas de yaoi (pour le moment ). Ft le prof de Philo et l'intellectuel. Et un stagiaire mort.


_Bon, alors tout d'abord, commençons par une petite ode à Kriss. J'ai connu sa chaîne grâce à sa collaboration avec Mathieu Sommet. Un peu surprise par le format inhabituel, j'ai voulu me faire un petit marathon Minute Papillon, et… Le coup de foudre. Déjà parce que son humour est excellent, ensuite parce que ses réflexions sont poussées et argumentées, peu importe le point de vue qu'il défend ou exagère, et ensuite, heu, un peu parce que son sex-appeal avec son iroquoise de l'époque crevait le plafond, et même sans..._

_Bref, je m'égare. Toujours est-il que les Minute Papillon, ainsi que les Hors Sujets à présent, sont souvent sujets à controverse lors que selon moi c'est à la fois intéressant et hilarant, sans virer dans l'élitisme intellectuel pompeux ni dans la vulgarisation niaiseuse, qui donnent des envies de meurtre au premier degré avec préméditation._

_Kriss, avec ses nombreuses vidéos aux thèmes et formats variés, et ses perspectives parfois décalées mais toujours enrichissantes, est un de mes deux Youtubers favoris, et même s'il est franchement trop intimidant pour que je l'aborde en vrai (pas de sa faute, j'ai joué les lurkers à la CGC…), il mérite amplement quelques fanfics en son honneur… Y compris des yaois, hein, vous n'allez pas faire croire que j'étais la seule à fantasmer sur le baiser du Versus… ? ^^_

_Bref, voici donc un petit OS sans grande prétention écrit avec très peu de sommeil, un peu plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Je ne possède bien évidemment pas Kriss ni ses concepts, et cette histoire met en scène des personnages fictifs, AKA pas des personnes réelles (oui, les Lapalissades, c'est la classe). Je me contente d'emprunter l'image qu'il donne à l'écran, ce n'est donc pas une RPF. Je la supprimerai bien sûr si elle dérange._

_ENJOY !_

* * *

**La Politique de l'Obscurité**

La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Non, ce n'était pas cette forme de nuit bleuâtre, où les étoiles du firmament reflétaient suffisamment la lumière d'un Soleil disparu pour que les yeux des nyctalopes puissent faire leur boulot. Non, la noirceur ici était palpable, presque oppressante, et la Lune elle-même semblait avoir pris congé, fuyant devant l'insaisissable opacité de l'obscurité.

Un mouvement, indiscernable, puis le bruit caractéristique d'une allumette que l'on craquait avec adresse. L'étincelle jaunâtre ainsi produite n'éclaira que brièvement l'intérieur, mais le charme sembla se rompre, et dans la pénombre des formes se distinguèrent, avant qu'une inspiration paresseuse ne donne à une cigarette allumée son éclat rougeoyant.

Le prof de Philo, à la fois Hipster inavoué et farouche opposant aux vices de bas étages, eut un reniflement dédaigneux lorsque la parfum âcre de la roulée atteignit ses délicates narines, mais retint tout commentaire à l'attention du camé de leur petit groupe. Il n'aimait guère perdre son temps à se battre pour des causes perdues, après tout. Et des pensées plus éclairées et dignes de son intellect supérieur le préoccupaient déjà.

Malgré leurs innombrables injonctions, Kriss postait toujours. La démarche téméraire de se faire connaitre sur ce nouveau média qu'était internet était louable, car nul n'était tendre à l'abri derrière son écran, mais le fond lui laissait un amer goût en bouche.

Ils avaient pourtant tenté de prendre le contrôle de l'émission. Le fanatique religieux qui sonnait avec régularité la fin du monde avait tenté l'approche maladroite mais pourtant autrefois si efficace de la culture de la peur, usant de la menace divine comme d'une incitation au repentir, ce qui avait….Lamentablement échoué. Ainsi tous s'étaient recentrés sur une influence plus directe mais plus vicieuse, tentant d'instiller le doute grâce à leur rhétorique.

_Hélicoptère, hélicoptère ! gloussa dans la pénombre une voix suraigüe et hystérique.

Oui, bon, presque tous. Certains étaient d'ors et déjà hors du coup, de par leur folie ou leur excentricité trop marquée. Après tout, si la pluralité culturelle était de facto une bonne chose, on ne pouvait donner à la masse populaire trop de chemins à suivre, au risque de se confronter à des troupeaux de zèbres…

Voilà qu'il utilisait les analogies de l'ennemi, à présent ! N'importe quoi… Le propos lui-même n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui, qui ne se souciait guère de l'opinion du peuple, tant qu'elle n'empiétait pas sur son terrain.

Non, ce genre de réflexions était le propre d'une autre personnalité fracturée. Profitant de la faible luminosité, il jeta subrepticement un regard à la figure à sa droite, fronçant son mono-sourcil.

L'homme à la chevelure argentée et gominée tapotait ses phalanges les unes contre les autres tel un méchant de James Bond, ou peut-être de dessin animé. Il se voulait machiavélique, contemplant avec concupiscence la tâche plus sombre qu'il savait être un jeu d'échec, et tout son être dégageait le charisme du politicien expérimenté qui regardait ses machinations à l'œuvre.

Ce qu'il n'était pas.

Oh, certes, il se voulait maître à penser, chef de file de sa propre doctrine et garant de ce qu'était la culture et l'humour, mais à dire vrai il était plus semblable à ces présentateurs télé désabusés qui radotait leurs fausses provocations bienpensantes, et dont seule l'hypocrisie éhontée était incendiaire.

Il s'agitait pourtant dans l'émission, tentant d'instiller le doute dans les propos de Kriss, de le confronter à la controverse et au micmac intellectuel et politique qu'était avoir une opinion sur un sujet. Mais l'homme aux multiples facettes résistait. Oh, certes, il s'était remis en cause, mais son humour et son anticonformisme idéologique l'avaient visiblement rendu insensible à ce genre de manipulations.

Il leur fallait donc trouver autre chose…. Un putsch ? Kriss était prudent depuis l'épisode sur la drogue. Une grève ? Ca semblait compromis vu le nombre de personnalités qui s'en fichaient ostensiblement. L'empêcher d'accéder à YouTube ou à Internet ? Ce serait se tirer une balle dans le pied….

_Un autre complot, hein ?

* * *

Les deux penseurs sursautèrent, clignant des yeux devant la soudaine luminosité. La porte s'était silencieusement ouverte sur Kriss, qui les contemplait avec un sourire amusé. Son bras disparaissait dans les méandres du couloir, mais au vu de la chansonnette hystérique qui résonnait à plein volume, il avait retrouvé Mr Dada.

_Si tu veux l'empêcher de se barrer, j'ai quelques chaînes à te proposer… réagit finalement la voix tant rauque qu'éthérée du démon de leur groupe hétérogène, jouant négligemment avec l'une de la myriade d'aiguilles qui lui transperçait le visage.

_Owiii, Croc'homo sait déjà ce qu'il va menotter ! s'enthousiasma une petite voix suraigüe provenant de la même direction.

Nul ne voulait savoir où, exactement, se trouvait la marionnette, ni ce qu'elle faisait, mais Kriss l'avait visiblement dans son champs de vision, puisqu'il grimaça et se détourna légèrement.

_Ce ne sera pas utile, merci. Bref, je ne dérange pas vos plans maléfiques, à tous les deux ?

_Bien sûr que non, grinça le prof de Philo On se demandait simplement quand j'aurais un nouveau stagiaire.

_J'enregistre la prochaine émission, j'enterre le cadavre du dernier, et je te trouve ça. D'ailleurs, comme visiblement vous êtes libre, vous serez gentils de me garder ça pendant que j'enregistre, n'est-ce pas ? Merci !

Ça, c'était une silhouette blanche, noire et surexcitée qui leur fut jetée dans les bras avant que la porte ne soit rapidement close. Un instant figés de surprise, les deux intellectuels échangèrent bien vite un regard paniqué en comprenant la situation.

_C'est-…, commença le syndicaliste de son coin de la pièce, reculant brutalement.

_HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIZ !

* * *

Ricanant avec un sadisme non dissimulé, Kriss s'adossa à la porte verrouillée.

Cela devrait occuper ses personnalités les plus acariâtres suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait la paix. Leurs complots ne le dérangeaient pas tant que ça –lui-même avait ses propres plans de domination universelle, comme tout le monde-, mais cela pouvait s'avérer particulièrement agaçant lorsqu'il souhaitait simplement faire une vidéo distrayante sans forcément porter à polémique Comme celle sur la drogue, par exemple, où il avait été forcé de les séquestrer pour qu'ils ne s'invitent pas d'eux-mêmes dans son cerveau malade. Tiens, d'ailleurs, parlant drogue, Mathieu avait promis de lui faire tester la rhubarbe….

Bref.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il avait une émission à tourner.

Et un stagiaire à enterrer, donc.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
